


Упреждающий удар

by Seivarden_Vendaai, Star_Wars_dark_Side



Series: Спецквест [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: M/M, POV, Авторские хэдканоны, Даркфик, Трассу из самых светлых побуждений приходится вредить Трауну, даб-кон, драма, инцест на почве пансексуальности, у Трауна очень своеобразные моральные ориентиры, эротика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10063457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seivarden_Vendaai/pseuds/Seivarden_Vendaai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side
Summary: «…если ты до сих пор не заметил мою усталость, то всё не зря…»





	

В твоих апартаментах на Крустаи всегда царит сдержанность на грани аскетизма. И как ты только выживаешь в этой коробке? Даже иллюминатора нет, хотя ранг позволяет тебе требовать и не такую роскошь.  
  
Но особого к себе отношения ты никогда и не требовал, оно каким-то мистическим образом появлялось само. Я и опомниться не успел, а твое имя уже полгода как у всех на слуху: еще никто в столь юном возрасте не получал звания коммандера.  
  
В своей новой униформе ты выглядишь… внушительно. Тем уязвимее ты кажешься без нее.  
  
Коммандер Митт’рау’нуруодо.  
  
Рау.  
  
Ты даже родителям не позволял звать тебя так. А мне — позволял.  
  
Кто бы знал, как страшно быть для тебя особенным. Оттенки понятия «особенный» тебе чужды, и отныне мне известно то, что я бы с радостью забыл.  
  
Я уже давно знаю, что твои губы теплые и мягкие, потому что ты так любишь касаться ими моих, как и знаю, что ты даришь свои поцелуи только мне — никому до меня и, боюсь, никому после. Когда ты переплетаешь наши пальцы и утыкаешься носом мне в шею, мне наперед известно, чем всё закончится, ведь ты никогда не останавливаешься на полпути. Когда мы остаемся наедине, вожделение в твоем взгляде трудно не заметить, и тебе — тебе! — в кои-то веки не хватает слов, чтобы описать свои чувства.  
  
И не нужно. Мне все равно никогда не понять, что тобой движет.  
  
С этим даже можно смириться, если не смотреть тебе в глаза или хотя бы забыть, что они так похожи на мои собственные.  
  
Но в твоих апартаментах на Крустаи всегда царит сдержанность на грани аскетизма, и отвлечься здесь больше не на что.  
  
Прекрасная уловка: ты — яркое пятно среди сплошной серости. Не знай я тебя с пеленок, точно купился бы.  
  
Ты можешь обвести вокруг пальца кого угодно, только не меня. Подчас даже твоей недюжинной изобретательности на такое не хватает. Мой младший брат, мой дорогой брат, ты знаешь меня до мозга костей, но не настолько хорошо, как тебе кажется. И хоть я не столь талантлив, но кое в чем могу дать тебе фору…  
  
— Давным-давно одному нищему рыбаку напророчили, что он озолотится, если поймает солнечный луч. — Ты говоришь вполголоса, будто кто-то нас услышит. Смешной: могли бы услышать, услышали бы давно. — Рыбак поверил и, дождавшись заката, пошел к морю. Солнце уже коснулось горизонта и окрасило золотом водную гладь, а рыбак всё сидел в своей ветхой лодчонке, и вожделенное богатство безвозвратно утекало сквозь пальцы, стоило зачерпнуть воду рукой. Рыбак пытался – еще и еще, но солнце никак не желало делиться с ним своими дарами. Тогда рыбак, разгневавшись на солнце, поймал его в свои сети. С тех пор ни рыбака, ни солнца никто не видел, и на Ксилле наступила вечная зима.  
  
Нет, ты не всерьез: просто кровь отхлынула от мозга, и ты сам не понимаешь, что говоришь.  
  
— Мы не староваты для таких историй, Траун?  
  
— Не думаю.  
  
Но ты рассказываешь эту глупую легенду так, словно был ее свидетелем или непосредственным участником. В такие моменты в тебе говорит твоя бутафорская юность, и я почти забываю, что мы братья.  
  
Ты не отсюда, ты сторонний наблюдатель, случайный прохожий. Быть может, потому ты смотришь на меня не как должно. Поступаешь со мной не как должно.  
  
— …но я все равно чувствую себя нищим рыбаком, которому досталось целое солнце.  
  
— Никакой ты не рыбак. Да и рыбак этот — гнусный вор: украл солнце, и весь мир замерз. С точки зрения этики…  
  
— Ему было не до этики. — Ты как всегда категоричен, а я спорю с тобой из-за дурацкой сказки, будто мы оба снова студенты и ведем совершенно бессмысленный философский диспут. — Его охватило отчаяние. Последняя надежда выбраться из нищеты ускользала от него. А когда он получил даже больше, чем надеялся, то забыл отпустить солнце на волю, потому что был пленен его сиянием.  
  
За такие мысли следовало бы убить тебя еще в младенчестве.  
  
Но ты лежишь здесь, обнаженный, и безучастно гладишь меня по волосам. Снова гладишь меня по волосам. Как в детстве, пока мы еще не…  
  
— …как я пленен тобой.  
  
— Самый плененный в радиусе ста световых лет. — Эта шарада докучает даже больше, чем твои ласки. — Выходит, неизвестно, кто кого пленил: рыбак солнце или солнце рыбака?  
  
— Солнце рыбака.  
  
— Почему?  
  
И кто дернул меня за язык? Мы ведь так мирно лежали в тишине, а потом ты стащил меня с постели и повел к зеркалу.  
  
Я устал, смертельно устал делать вид, что всё нормально. Что наша запретная связь нормальна. Но если ты до сих пор не заметил мою усталость, то всё не зря.  
  
— Зеркало уж точно не соврет, — горячо заявляешь ты. — Видишь? Как тут не плениться?  
  
— Никак.  
  
— И впрямь никак.  
  
Одно слово – и каждый понял его по-своему.  
  
Когда мой наставник начал учить меня искусству дипломатии, то велел избегать двусмысленных ответов на однозначные вопросы. Двусмысленный ответ как обоюдоострый клинок: пораниться самому можно так же легко, как и ранить врага.  
  
У моего врага, как и у меня самого, овальное лицо с выдающимися скулами и брови вразлет, а со спины нас временами даже путают — нам обоим достались высокий рост и гибкий стан, как у нашей матери. Мой родной брат – враг мне и самому себе, но вверить ему этот словесный клинок и позволить нанести удар – моя обязанность.  
  
Хитрость внутри хитрости, а в ней еще одна хитрость.  
  
Зеркало никогда не соврет: мы не рыбак и солнце, мы братья, Траун, мы одной крови.  
  
Ты снова понимаешь меня по-своему, потому что я тебе позволяю, целуешь в плечо и кладешь руки мне на талию, но даже с этим можно смириться, если не смотреть тебе в глаза или хотя бы забыть, что они так похожи на мои собственные.  
  
Если обо всем этом и впрямь не думать, я даже смогу назвать тебя красивым, хоть целые годы в космосе и сделали твою кожу слишком бледной.  
  
…а ведь на Сарвчи бледность сейчас в моде: буквально в прошлом сезоне если не вся, то почти вся элита тронулась рассудком и бросилась осветлять кожу. Вокруг только и разговоров, что о синтетической пище и очищенной воде. Кучка бледно-голубых ходячих скелетов — презабавное зрелище, ты бы прекрасно в него вписался, и, наверное, еще долго размышлял бы над упадническими тенденциями в культуре или… что там еще тебе в голову взбредет?..  
  
А еще на Сарвчи все спрашивают: «Синдик Митт’рас’сафис, когда нам выпадет честь повидаться с вашим неуловимым братом?»  
  
Особенно девушки. Некоторые даже интересуются, занято ли твое сердце. Они бы сильно удивились, узнав, кем, и наверняка бы обиделись, потому что тебе нет дела до их изысканных интриг и подковерной возни.  
  
Ты любишь всего три вещи: войну, искусство… и меня. Ты – худшее, что случалось со мной, но лучшее, что могло случиться с Доминацией Чиссов.  
  
Настоящий защитник.  
  
Мой защитник.  
  
Я никогда не нуждался в защитниках, но меня почему-то никто не спросил.  
  
Движения твоих рук похожи на танец. Смертоносный балет. Я видел такой же сегодня за иллюминатором, когда вагаари роились над посольским кораблем, а твой слабый флот — подумать только! — методично рвал их на лоскуты.  
  
Мне не дано понять, как ты это делаешь, но то, что обычно вытворяет мой эксцентричный брат, вообще мало кому под силу понять, уж я-то знаю. Отчаянно желал бы не знать.  
  
Зато мне теперь известно, что ты сам спровоцировал вагаари, а корабль дипмиссии просто не вовремя пролетал мимо.  
  
Ты уничтожил их: сбил их с толку и без зазрений совести разнес в щепки их флот. На мостике моего корабля даже никто ничего не успел толком сообразить – все стояли с раскрытыми ртами и не верили своим глазам.  
  
Так искусно на Доктрину не плевал еще никто, а мой пресловутый защитник сделал это на глазах у сотен чиссов.  
  
И где та грань, за которой защитник превращается в чудовище?  
  
Ощущать твои ласки и в половину не так жестоко, как наблюдать за ними со стороны: полутьма твоих апартаментов совсем не скрывает нашу наготу, и ты заставляешь сгорать от стыда, наблюдая в треклятом зеркале, как твои ладони блуждают по моему телу.  
  
Пока ты не подозреваешь, как мне тошно, всё не зря.  
  
Что ж, с нашего первого раза ты и впрямь поднаторел: теперь я не только уверен, что наутро мы оба сможем сидеть, но и жду, чем ты удивишь меня на этот раз.  
  
В бедро мне упирается что-то твердое.  
  
Всего лишь физическая реакция: все-таки ты еще достаточно юн, и было бы странно, если бы твое тело реагировало на такой близкий контакт иначе. Если держаться за эту мысль, то пережить остаток ночи будет проще.  
  
Однажды, Траун, удача от тебя отвернется. Сегодня ты снова был в полушаге от трибунала. Доказательств ноль, даже данные бортового компьютера говорят в твою пользу, но завтра адмирал Ар’алани узнает об инциденте и уж точно вытрясет из меня душу: «И чем только занята голова вашего брата, синдик?»  
  
Спроси она, чем этой ночью был занят твой рот, не прогадала бы.  
  
Хороший секс после хорошего боя.  
  
— Люблю тебя. Души в тебе не чаю.  
  
О нет, брат, это что угодно, только не любовь.  
  
Стоило еще много лет назад догадаться, что у тебя весьма своеобразные представления о любви. У тебя обо всем своеобразные представления, так почему здесь должно быть иначе?  
  
Что-то не так с тобой, что-то не так с нами обоими.  
  
Твой первый поцелуй и твое сердце зачем-то достались мне, а когда я спросил, почему, ты сказал, что тебе больше нечего мне подарить. До сих пор ума не приложу, за что мне такая «честь».  
  
Тем временем мы успели повзрослеть, и ты преподнес мне еще один сомнительный подарок, и я вновь не понял причины. Зато твою радость и свой ужас мне не забыть уже никогда.  
  
Хочу, чтобы мы снова были детьми: чтобы все твои чувства, мысли и поступки так и остались просто словами. Я бы и дальше боялся за тебя, а ты бы и дальше выдавал пространные монологи на вольную тему. Хорошее было у нас детство, и болтовня твоя доставалась только мне.  
  
Только мне.  
  
Стоило догадаться еще тогда, но я был таким ребенком…  
  
— Ты чем-то огорчен, Трасс.  
  
Ты, как всегда, внимателен и чуток – читаешь в чужих сердцах, как в раскрытых книгах, самые сокровенные тайны. Чего мне стоило спрятать от тебя своё…  
  
— Так утешь меня.  
  
А теперь мы оба должны поверить, что я тебя хочу.  
  
Ты называешь это упреждающим ударом: потенциальное нападение потенциального противника никогда не состоится, если уничтожить потенциального противника.  
  
Так ты обезвредил вагаари. Так мне предстоит обезвредить тебя.  
  
Однажды, если мне удастся, ты научишься щадить себя, чтобы урвать у вселенной еще один момент нашей близости. Если для этого мне придется снова и снова разыгрывать перед тобой спектакль, то цена вполне справедлива. Ты так любишь искусство, что почти не огорчишься, если узнаешь, какой из твоего брата вышел превосходный актер.  
  
— Ляг на живот и разведи ноги пошире.  
  
Но вместо цепких мозолистых пальцев — готов поклясться, таких рук, как у тебя, у штабных офицеров не бывает — в меня проникает твой влажный язык.  
  
— Где ты такому научился?  
  
Знать не хочу, где ты научился такой пошлятине, Траун.  
  
— Просто подумал, что тебе будет приятно. Тебе приятно?  
  
— Приятнее, чем в прошлый раз.  
  
В прошлый раз ты решил, что взять меня прямо на столе конференц-зала — это отличная идея.  
  
Тебе смешно. Ты так редко смеешься.  
  
Когда-то я любил твой смех и называл тебя Рау, но и то, и другое родом из незапамятного прошлого, в котором ты остаешься моим братом.  
  
Теперь же ты убиваешь с моим именем на устах и его же выкрикиваешь в постели.  
  
Если бы у меня спросили, что из этого страшнее, я не нашелся бы, что ответить. Если у меня когда-нибудь об этом спросят, я не раздумывая сниму с пояса чаррик и пущу разряд сначала в того, кто спросил, а потом в себя самого.  
  
Незачем посторонним знать, что коммандер Митт’рау’нуруодо нарушает военную доктрину, а синдик Митт’рас’сафис раздвигает ноги перед родным братом.  
  
— Твоя очередь.  
  
Твой шепот гулко падает в тишину спальни.  
  
Ах да, моя очередь. Тебя я уже брал сегодня.  
  
Если не смотреть тебе в глаза… если забыть… Но ты уверенными движениями поднимаешь меня с постели и усаживаешь к себе на колени. Мы снова лицом к лицу, и твои плотно сжатые губы раскрываются только для меня.  
  
А теперь я должен придумать, как приласкать тебя, но твои скользкие от смазки пальцы у меня между бедер чертовски сбивают с мысли. Совсем не похоже на неуклюжую возню нашего первого раза.  
  
Ты знаешь каждый сантиметр моего тела, знаешь, как заставить меня кричать и просить еще, но пока щадишь. Как же быстро ты учишься…  
  
— В следующую увольнительную тебе обязательно надо побывать на Сарвчи. — Надо же, говорливость заразна. — У семейства Чаф превосходная коллекция музыкальных инструментов. Уверен, тебе понравится.  
  
— В этот серпентарий?  
  
— Брось, Траун! Не все они похожи на Формби. Есть довольно приятные особы. И они хотят с тобой познакомиться.  
  
— Я понял. Значит, вот так ты меня любишь, дорогой братец?  
  
Твое красивое лицо искажается от мстительного удовольствия, и ты особенно сильно сгибаешь пальцы.  
  
Паршивец.  
  
— А теперь даже не проси пощады, Трасс.  
  
И, обхватив за талию, ты резко насаживаешь меня на свой член.  
  
Да, с семьей Чаф у тебя действительно не заладилось, но эта мысль достигает моего сознания только через полчаса или через полгода. Или мне просто кажется, что я подумал о чем-то таком когда-то давно.  
  
Тишину твоей спальни оглушают наши стоны, развратные шлепки кожи о кожу и скрип кроватных пружин, а нервная система едва справляется с наплывом ощущений.  
  
Я никогда не принадлежал никому, кроме тебя, а то, чем мы занимаемся, отдает привкусом сумасшествия, но мы знаем друг друга, как могут знать только существа одной крови, и стыд на короткие мгновения меня покидает. В твоих руках спокойно и тепло, и ты во мне, а привычнее твоих губ на моих губах нет ничего.  
  
И впрямь хороший секс. Если забыть, что ты мой брат.  
  
Пожалуй, ты слишком дурно на меня влияешь, но в такие моменты даже это я способен тебе простить. Пока ты щадишь себя хотя бы ради меня, я могу простить тебе всё.  
  
А когда мы, измотанные и опустошенные оргазмом, снова лежим в тишине твоей спальни, под моей щекой мерно стучит твое сердце. И хотя я почти уверен, что сердце скорее окажется у Крустаи, чем у тебя, но что тебе стоит одолжить его, когда ты уже стал такой же частью Крустаи, как тонны камня под нами?..  
  
— Спать хочу.  
  
— Я боялся, ты этого никогда не скажешь.  
  
— А ты сволочь, Трасс.  
  
— Даже спорить не стану.  
  
Нам не помешало бы сменить простыни и сходить в душ. У меня меж бедер подсыхает твое семя, а у тебя на животе — мое.  
  
— Траун…  
  
— Что?  
  
— Почему я?  
  
Почему недостижимый и непостижимый коммандер Митт’рау’нуруодо кувыркается в постели с родным братом?  
  
— Потому что ты мой брат и дороже тебя у меня никого нет.  
  
Потому что ты больше никому не умеешь доверять. Больше никогда ни о чем не буду тебя спрашивать.  
  
— Знаешь, адмирал Ар’алани нарадоваться на тебя не может. Кажется, вы с ней поладили.  
  
— Кажется, тебя это огорчает.  
  
Еще бы не огорчало! Даже она, что бы ты ни вытворял, вот-вот попадет под твое тлетворное очарование, а ведь когда-то я считал ее эталоном здравого смысла. Наверное, ты дурно влияешь действительно на всех.  
  
— Напротив, я очень рад, что ты хоть с кем-то в этой вселенной сошелся во взглядах.  
  
А теперь я обниму тебя крепче, и мы оба поверим, что я действительно хочу обнимать тебя до самого утра.  
  
Однажды я перестану водить тебя за нос. Наверное.  
  
А пока ты думаешь, что Ар’алани твоя союзница, я расскажу ей занимательную историю о посольском корабле и вагаари.  
  
В конце концов, наносить упреждающий удар научил меня ты.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Действие разворачивается незадолго до событий романа «Сверхдальний перелет».  
> 2\. Чаррик – чисский аналог бластера.  
> 3\. Особо глазастые могут увидеть очень тонкий намек на Траун/Ар’алани.  
> 4\. В каноне есть сведения, что кожа чиссов приобрела голубой цвет из-за высокой концентрации в пище и воде того же минерала, который содержится в голубых ледниках Ксиллы. Автор допускает, что часть его со временем выводится из организма, а потому чиссы после долгого пребывания в других условиях немного бледнеют.  
> 5\. В тексте идет речь об основополагающей военной доктрине чиссов, согласно которой они никогда не вступают в конфликт первыми. Траун считал (и не зря), что за такую позицию его народ однажды слишком дорого поплатится, и намеренно провоцировал потенциальных врагов для демонстрации своих возможностей.  
> 6\. Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, по законам их народа являются физически и психологически совершеннолетними.  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора


End file.
